Fortune Teller
Background "No Refunds" ~ Fortune Teller The mysterious Fortune Teller was first encountered at the Harvest Festival in Alivast. Meryl told the boys about him and they followed her to his wagon. The Fortune Teller wears a fancy mask like one might see at a masquerade ball, a cravat, and fine clothing. From what can be seen of him, he appears to be a pasty-white human of indeterminate age with coarse, thick, animal-like hair. His manner is brusque and dismissive, but has a definite theatrical flair. The Fortune Teller has an elaborately decorated garish, purple caravan that serves as his place of business and presumably home while on the road. It's construction and ornamentation are reminiscent of elven design and at the Harvest Festival a signs saying "Fortune Telling", "No Refunds", and "No, Seriously, I Mean It", were tacked on the side. The caravan apparently moves by some means other than draft animals. When The Unexpectables encountered the Fortune Teller in the forest a few days after the festival, they saw tracks its wheels made, but no animals pulling it. Relationships The Unexpectables (and Digsby) The group all had their fortunes told (see Fortunes below) at the harvest festival. Despite prodding from Borky the Fortune Teller did not provide a refund. When they encountered him in the forest a few days later, Panic approached the caravan while playing a song, and was surrounded by white cards, similar to the ones found around Alivast during the boggle infestation. He seemed to recall the party, especially when Greckles failed to lie to him, drawing a warning about the relevant portion of his fortune. The Fortune Teller was not any more forthcoming with information other than that he was "going home," and asked Digsby to dig him a small hole. After the delighted tortle completed the excavation, he tossed in a potato sack of gold and asked him to bury it. He then told the party to "Lighten your load as I have and you'll be safe." During the night, the caravan simply disappeared when Borky wasn't looking. Willow and Meryl Quiltin Both women had their fortunes told at the Harvest Festival and both received warnings of trouble in the future (see Fortunes below). Fortunes At the Harvest Festival, the Fortune Teller used a deck of unknown type and drew three cards for each individual. The table below shows the cards received by each individual and the descriptors given to them. Direct quotes about a card from the Fortune Teller are in quotation marks, everything else is DM description. Willow Task Borky "I want to know my future because lately I’ve not even known my present." ~ Borky Greckles Panic Meryl Trivia * Panic's Detect Magic spell revealed that the caravan was absolutely permeated with magic of the Enchantment variety and the Fortune Teller radiating Illusion magic. * No Refunds * The morning before meeting Azra Sahar, Task was awakened by the Grandmother card from his fortune fluttering in his face. Category:NPC